Alligator
by Tooran
Summary: Un alligator, immobile dans l'eau, ressemble à un bout de bois mort. Loki, quand il manipule l'opinion publique à son avantage, ressemble à une victime. Mais tous deux restent très dangereux, Clint en a bien conscience.


**Hello :3**

**Allez, une fic qui me tourne dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps…**

**Je ne tiens pas compte du film Thor 2, vous pouvez considérer que cette fic se déroule juste après Avengers.**

**Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas q_q**

**Bonne lecture : )**

Clint Barton.

Un putain de salopard manipulateur. Voilà ce qu'il est. Même privé de ses si précieux pouvoirs, il reste infiniment dangereux. Il est comme une bête affamée. Un alligator qui reste totalement immobile dans l'eau, inerte, semblable à un bout de bois, jusqu'à ce qu'une proie trop naïve passe trop près de ses puissantes mâchoires.

Ce mec est un putain d'alligator, et on dirait que je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte.

Non, pas le seul. Il y a aussi le SHIELD, les Avengers… Mais personne ne peut rien faire.

Quand il est arrivé sur Terre, sans ses pouvoirs, puni par Odin, la première chose qu'il a faite a été de mettre les médias dans sa poche. Avant que le SHIELD ait le temps de le coincer, il s'est arrangé pour que tout le monde sache qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Il a raconté à quel point il avait eu une enfance difficile, dans l'ombre de son frère, avec son père si intransigeant, ses enfants qui lui ont été retirés sans autre raison qu'une stupide prophétie, la dure découverte de son adoption, le racisme des Ases à l'égard de son peuple d'origine. Il a raconté qu'il avait commis une énorme erreur, qu'il avait perdu la raison, poussé à bout par cette existence tragique. Que tout ce qu'il avait fait était le fruit d'une folie passagère, qu'il regrettait amèrement. Ah, et il a raconté à quel point il a été torturé, harcelé, contrôlé par Thanos pour envahir la Terre…

Je sais pas si il y a une seule chose de vrai dans son histoire, et je m'en fous. Je sais qu'il avait un putain d'air triomphant accroché sur le visage quand le SHIELD l'a trouvé.

Parce que les journalistes ont adoré son histoire. En quelques heures de parlotte, il est passé de monstre envahisseur à victime éplorée aux yeux des gens. Il est doué pour manipuler les foules.

Et voilà que son histoire est relayée par les médias, répétée, amplifiée. Les gens ont pitié de lui. Et puis il est beau et charmeur. Des femmes se mettent à soupirer après lui. Peut-être que c'est leur instinct maternel qui leur donne envie de prendre sous leur aile cette pauvre chose brisée qu'il leur donne à voir. En tout cas, les femmes l'adorent. Sa popularité grimpe.

Le SHIELD avait prévu de le faire disparaître discrètement. De l'enfermer dans une de ses cellules, sans faire de vagues. C'est loupé.

Lorsque Loki est capturé, les gens s'indignent de la condamnation d'un « innocent », d'une « victime ». Sur le net, des pages de soutien apparaissent. Des pétitions, des manifestations pour sa libération, ou pour un vrai procès. Des avocats sont interviewés par les journalistes, et ils le défendent. Au cas où tout ça arrive devant un tribunal, chacun veut être chargé de l'affaire, pour l'énorme coup de pub que ça représente. Sur les plateaux télés, des célébrités s'insurgent contre la partialité de la justice.

Le SHIELD est puissant, mais l'opinion publique l'est encore plus. Et puis le gouvernement s'en mêle, et un procès est décidé. Loki trouve un putain de bon avocat, qui plaide la folie. De toute façon, la plupart des jurés sont déjà de son côté. Le procès dure un temps fou, les médias le suivent avec avidité, les différents partis s'affrontent avec violence. Il est finalement déclaré innocent et libéré, mais on lui impose un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Qui n'a pas duré bien longtemps, il s'est démerdé pour se mettre aussi les psys dans la poche.

Voilà comment s'en sort le criminel qui a voulu envahir la Terre. Fury enrage.

Je suppose qu'on aurait dû s'en douter, qu'on ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement. Après tout, chez lui, c'est le dieu du mensonge et de la ruse. Il était temps que l'on voie cette langue d'argent dont parlent les légendes. Quand je repense à l'habilité qu'il a montrée pour se sortir de sa cellule du SHIELD, les monumentales erreurs de stratégie qu'il a commises lors de l'invasion de New York paraissent encore plus énormes. Il me semble que, s'il avait vraiment voulu dominer la Terre, il n'aurait pas eu besoin des Chitauris. Je l'imagine bien, planqué derrière les dirigeants du monde, tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Et puis, le coup de grâce. La popularité des Avengers n'est pas bonne, il arrive que nous fassions d'importants dégâts en sauvant le monde. Les gens ont peur de Banner, n'ont pas confiance en Stark, pensent que Rogers est dépassé, n'aiment pas beaucoup Thor. Natasha et moi passons presque inaperçu, heureusement. Le conseil connaît l'importance des médias, sait à quel point c'est utile de les avoir dans la poche. Alors voilà qu'ils nous imposent un nouveau membre, un membre apprécié de tous.

Et voilà que Loki rejoint notre équipe. J'ai cru un instant que Fury allait faire un infarctus quand le conseil a imposé ça. Il aurait pu refuser, mais il a vu les avantages de cette situation. Loki est plus facile à surveiller ainsi. Et puis, on ne peut pas nier qu'il est utile. Il est habile avec une lance et un poignard. Sa langue d'argent est un avantage indéniable. Il est intelligent et l'un des seuls à comprendre Stark et Banner quand ils se lancent dans des discussions scientifiques. Contrairement à Thor, il connaît bien la Terre et s'est beaucoup intéressé à ses avancées technologiques. Oui, il est très utile. Même si aucun de nous ne lui fait confiance.

Quand il est avec nous, il arrête de jouer les victimes. Il doit savoir que ça ne sert à rien, que nous ne sommes pas dupes. À la place, il nous offre un regard hautain et froid et un petit sourire supérieur, qui semble vouloir dire _je ne peux pas vous tromper, mais j'ai trompé tous les autres. Vous ne faites pas le poids, misérables mortels. _

L'alligator est en place, la mâchoire grande ouverte.

Un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation entre nos deux extra-terrestres. Thor lui disait que s'il continuait à mentir ainsi, jamais leur père ne le considèrerait digne de revenir à Asgard. Pour toute réponse, Loki s'est contenté d'un petit rire méprisant avant de partir, me lançant au passage un regard indéchiffrable. Je crois que je comprends. Pourquoi voudrait-il retourner à Asgard, alors qu'il est en train, lentement mais sûrement, de se faire une place sur Terre ? Il n'y a qu'à voir à quel point ses apparitions sont acclamées.

Oh quel putain d'enfoiré.

Les autres essayent de faire en sorte que nous ne nous retrouvions jamais seuls ensembles, Loki et moi. Peut-être ont-ils peur que je lui saute à la gorge, ou qu'il reprenne le contrôle de mon esprit (c'est idiot, comment pourrait-il faire, sans ses pouvoirs et sans le Tesseract ?). Je ne sais pas. Mais ils ignorent que nous retrouvons souvent seuls ensembles. Très souvent.

Je ne sais pas quelle connerie m'est passée par la tête la première fois que s'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si je suis devenu complètement fou, si c'est lui qui m'a manipulé comme il sait si bien le faire ou si j'ai développé un putain de syndrome de Stockholm. En tout cas, je sais que c'est une sacrée aubaine pour cet enfoiré.

Je suis une proie qui est passée trop près des mâchoires de l'alligator.

**Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3**

**J'envisage de faire un deuxième chapitre, avec le point de vue de Loki… J'hésite encore ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé : )**


End file.
